Light the Fire
by AngelBaby214
Summary: It's a cold night in Storybrooke, but what happens when a certain pirate come to pay a visit to the savior. Sparks ignite, but will flames burst? Captain Swan, slight mentions of Swanfire and Millian. SMUT! RATED M!


Light the Fire

The chill of the October night raced through the little town of Storybrooke, biting tooth and nail against everything the wind whipped across. Cold and alone, Emma Swan sat in the sheriff's station at her desk, staring aimlessly at the enormous mounds of paperwork that surrounded her. It had been one long fucking week, and Emma needed a break. Absentmindedly, Emma grabbed the bottle of whiskey she kept stashed in her mini fridge in her office and threw her head back, swallowing the liquid and embracing the burn down her throat. It seemed no matter what tactics she tried to focus on her task at hand, nothing worked. Her mind became preoccupied with thoughts of keeping Henry out of any impending danger, finding out Neal wasn't dead and still really loved Emma, and . . . well, kind of a give in. Killian Jones- no, he was still Hook to her at this point. . . Much to her dismay, Neal read between the lines of Hook and Emma's relationship and knew it was more than just simple bantering. Naturally, Neal became extremely jealous and decided to do everything in his power to eradicate Hook and ruin his reputation, which ended up failing miserably.

"Men," Emma thought shamelessly, "so immature. They're worse than teenage girls when it down to it." Emma laughed to herself thinking of Hook and Neal fighting over who is the bigger man since the fight would be useless, Emma already knowing that answer. Emma finally gained some motivation to start filing some papers and began to sort the case files into stacks when she suddenly felt a draft in the room and the power shut off. Emma walked over to the breakers, curiously racking her brain for the cause of the weird power outage. Although the breakers were flipped the right way, the internal system must have crashed. Emma sat back down at her desk and started to pack up for the night, thinking the problem would resolve itself in the morning.

The door slammed shut. Emma's head snapped up alert, eyes wary and calculating, always checking for shadows. It felt like a horror movie playing out right before her eyes, and this would be the part where something bad happens to the blonde girl in the movie. Well, shit. Emma was screwed then. Feeling like a dumbass, Emma's tremulous voice whispered a call for help.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Whoever the hell is in here, tell me who you are." Silence. A hot breath blew against Emma's ear, and she gasped out of instinct, her body shuddering just the slightest. Someone was trying to kill her, she thought.

"Hello, Emma." That voice. She could recognize that singsong lilt from anywhere. Metal graced her collarbone, the coolness soothing her heated skin. The gleam of steel in the moonlight, blue eyes only the oceans themselves could procreate . . . him. Hook.

"Oh God," Emma whispered, hands shaking involuntarily in her lap. She nearly reached for the gun under her desk but couldn't bring herself to do it. Not with a man who could kill her with a flick of his wrist.

"God is always a nice term, but, in this situation, I prefer Captain, love."

"Why don't you tell me what the hell you're doing here before I arrest you for breaking and entering?" Hook chuckled darkly behind her and circled around the desk until he faced Emma head-on and bent over the desk so that his words reached her face. The moonlight reflected off of his teeth as he smiled at Emma, the grin on the wrong side of predatory.

"My business with you is simple, my dear. Just do what I ask of you and no harm will be done. And if you don't, well, let's just say there's a certain someone, a catalyst, if you will, that you won't be willing to let go any time soon. After all, you just brought the boy back, and I know you would do," he leaned in close to her ear so that his lips grazed the lobe, his voice raw and raspy, "anything to keep him out of harm's way again. I could easily just tear his little heart out with a flick of my wrist." Emma cringed in her chair and narrowed her eyes at Hook.

"You wouldn't." He leaned even closer to her until his lips were barely a hairsbreadth away from kissing her. Instead of doing so, he sighed and looked coolly into Emma's eyes.

"Don't test me, love. Now, shall we get on with this? We are both slaves to time, so, in other words, tick tock."

"What is it you want exactly, Hook?" Emma tried to conceal the nervous tremor in her voice but failed pathetically, her gaze becoming soft and childlike. No, she wouldn't let him under her skin. No way in hell.

A dark laugh escaped Hook's lips as he strode purposefully around to the back of her chair again. His hand rubbed circles into her shoulder blade as his hook moved the blonde locks that framed her face away from her neck, kissing and nipping each inch of creamy skin he revealed.

"Hook . . ." The quiver in her voice fully evident, Emma wanted to turn around and run, but, with the fear of impalement by a hook to her neck, the invisible force kept her rooted to her seat. She wanted to scream, to cry, to do anything, but she couldn't bring herself to do anything. Hook's presence suffocated her, took over her entire body, and allowed his spirit to run rampant through her body and mind and soul.

"Mmmm, so beautiful." His voice invaded her rational thought processes and made her forget all sensible things she should do. He was like a drug, an addiction she couldn't beat no matter how the odds lay in her favor. "Bloody gorgeous woman. My siren, my beauty, my obsession. Oh, how you make me feel, love. Things I cannot say, of course. But that's a topic for another time. Right now, I make the demands and you follow them, simple as that. If you don't, there will be consequences, and I guarantee you won't like them very much. Understand?" Emma turned her head around slowly to face him with a half-hearted smile.

"And what's my end of the bargain?" Hook scoffed and spun Emma fully around to face him.

"Oh, love. You figure your life would be repayment enough, but I guess I can work up something since you insisted. Hmmm . . . your obedience for your pleasure. Fair enough?"

Emma bit the inside of her cheek to keep from expressing the want that she didn't want Hook to see. She didn't want him to know how much she craved his touch since Neverland, how his phantom kisses and caresses harmonized themselves into her dreams, crashing over her like a high tide. She wanted him, and she hated herself for it.

"Fair enough, pirate. Now, will you give me a straight answer about what all this mess is for or not?" Emma shivered from the draftiness in the room since the power shut off. "Damn, you really had to turn everything off? It's really cold in here." Hook extended his hand towards Emma, who gave the gesture a nervous glance.

"Always a gentleman, darling. Come with me." Emma took his hand shyly and he pulled her up just a little too fast for Emma's comfort. He kept her hand in his as the pair walked in silence towards Hook's mystery destination. They left the building and Emma stopped, pulling away from Hook.

"Wait, what about my stuff? I left it all back in there." She almost reached the door handle when Hook turned her around by her shoulder.

"You'll be back soon enough. Let's go." Emma walked behind Hook, trembling from the bitter cold winds nipping at every inch of her exposed skin. She left her coat back at the station, her only sturdy protection from the chill.

"Where the hell are you taking me, Hook?" He didn't look at her and kept his gaze off in the distance ahead of him.

"You'll figure it out eventually." Emma questioned his terse tone, unlike him when he normally talked to her. Emma said nothing and continued forward as she rubbed her arms to try and maintain some heat through her body. Her teeth chattered when a large icy breeze swept over Main Street and Emma stopped for a moment to blow on her hands with her breath. Hook noticed Emma leaning against a wall trying to keep herself warm and breathing heavily, probably from exhaustion of walking and the harsh cold. He stripped off his coat silently and slipped Emma's arms inside the sleeves. Emma, genuinely surprised and grateful, she gave Hook a soft smile.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure." Hook picked up his pace, Emma at his heels. The destination: the Storybrooke Harbor. Emma knew exactly what was there and didn't bother to ask any questions about their business there. Emma took his hand as he led her up the slippery steps up to the main deck and down to the Captain's Quarters. Business for pleasure, Emma finally took the hint. It would be his method of getting what he needed.

Since the ship and electricity had not been acquainted, candles filled the room with a soft warm glow Emma hadn't seen since Hook and Emma . . .

Hook kindled a fire in the fireplace opposite the door to the room. Emma hadn't taken much notice to the room's ornate and regal features, but she mentally pointed out the four post bed, the fireplace, the adjoining bathroom, mahogany wood floors, and the black satin sheets she became well-acquainted with in Neverland. Ah, a seduction scene's dream atmosphere.

"Okay, Hook. Now that I'm where you want me, what is it you want?" Hook trailed his hand along Emma's arm and paused to trace her fingers with the back of his hand. The simple ghost touch left Emma short of breath and slowly craving more. He was teasing her, she knew.

"I've thought much about you, Miss Swan. You enchant me, make my body sing for you. You are a real beauty, my dear. But there's something I need you to do for me before I can continue to tell you what I need."

"And what's that?" Emma and Hook met eyes for the first time since he appeared at the station earlier that night. The blue gleam in his eyes darkened with lust, and greed and hunger swirled in his irises.

"Tell me why you deny your feelings. I know how you feel about me, Emma. Does it give you comfort knowing that you hurt my heart by ignoring my affections? Or are you just a bloody tease like that? You're going to tell me everything I make you feel."

"Would you like to know how you make me feel right now? Unexplainably annoyed. You barge into private property, shut off the power through an entire building, and think that you control me now? Well, guess what, buddy? Nobody is going to—"Hook kissed Emma hard, his lips crushing against hers. He eased off and moved his lips more gently. But she wouldn't give in. No way in hell.

"Kiss you senseless? Make me the first."

"Oh, no way. You aren't getting to me that quickly. Not a chance." Hook's eyes seeped sex and performed a blue-green tango, their gazes intertwined like hot bodies dancing together. Emma saw the pure lust in Hook's eyes and inwardly could do no more than feel the same. She needed his touch that spread like a wildfire through her body as he ignited flames of passion that had dwindled after their stolen night in Neverland. Just the simple sex left Emma and Hook begging and challenging the other for more, deciding on who would be making the next move, and guessing what would come of their intimacy. Hook, the more audacious in the bedroom of the two, decided that he would take the challenge with open arms.

"I guess I will just have to step up my game, love if ever I should break down the sky-high walls of Emma Swan. Just let me in, my darling princess. I know you want to. You're practically begging for me to touch you inside, though you would never admit to that. Let me heed your desires, for I can help you, and I seem to be the only man around town without a familial or ex-lover's relationship with you, so, if you truly want to feel that pleasure again, you'll trust me. Let me into your beautiful soul, Emma."

He cradled Emma's face in his calloused hands and let out a contented sigh before kissing her again. Hook's tongue prodded Emma's lips, begging for entrance to the warmth inside. The feeling of Hook's lips against hers became too much, and Emma succumbed to the pleasure and kissed him back. Hook almost smirked into the kiss as Emma opened her mouth and allowed him passage. Emma's nails raked down his back, biting his bottom lip timidly while soft noises of pleasure unknowingly escaped Emma's throat. The couple pulled apart, staring wildly into each other's eyes, knowing that this kiss most certainly would not be the last.

"What do you feel, Emma my love?" His voice, raspy with passion, spoke to Emma in a hushed tone near her ears. The stubble from his chin trailed along her cheeks and neck as he planted languid kisses in a long line down her throat, darting his tongue out every so often to moisten the skin where he nipped at her neck. Hook's tongue soothed the burn his teeth left against Emma's skin as she exposed more of her pale skin to him.

"More. Give me more." Incoherent words and noises left Emma's mouth as the cool metal of his hook traced her collarbone. The hook moved lower and grazed the tops if her breasts and between them. Emma shuddered as his hook dipped inside her shirt, and the hairs on her arms stood erect.

"Not until I get what I want from you first. Business before pleasure, love." Emma rolled her eyes but let Hook continue. "Tell me this. Henry's father, what is he to you now?" Emma's stomach lurched at the thought and she looked away uncertainly.

"He-um . . . well, he's dead. And he won't be coming back any time soon. What more is there to know?" Hook tilted Emma's chin towards him and her eyes traced a path up his body as he did so.

"I need more than that, Emma. Do you still think of him? Wish he were still here?"

"No," came her almost too quick answer. "God no. Ten years is a long time to leave someone, so I don't think I'd be too easy to forgive." Something changed in Hook, an almost angry demeanor.

"Well, you seemed awfully cozy with him, sharing drinks in New York and dates at the diner. I know all about them, Emma." Emma backed away, slowly crawling inside her skin. She tried to search for a way to feasibly escape but found none near.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know because I was there. I was in New York the whole time after you left with the crocodile. Damn you for that decision, Emma. I know about the way you two talked about me while you were there because I was right behind you." Emma became angered at his confession and approached Hook, glaring at him.

"So, that's what this is about? You were spying on me because you were _jealous_ that I _might_ have rekindled a relationship with my son's father. What are you going to do now, pirate? Take me like the pirate I know you will always be?" His mind blossomed at the thought but came up with a better idea. He grabbed Emma's hand and led her towards the fireplace.

"Who do you take me for, love? I'm not going to force you . . . Since I already know you're begging for it inside yourself, aren't you? You want to say it so bad but can't bring yourself to do it. What happened in Neverland then? What made it so different for you, hmm? Who was it fucking you then?"

"Don't you dare," Menacingly, Emma bared her teeth and glared at Hook.

"It's still clear in my mind, that night. The way I took you right here in these very quarters. You were positively dripping for me." Emma pushed Hook back forcefully, but he barely moved a foot.

"Shut up." Hook laughed and continued his description, eyes flaming with unbridled lust. Emma wanted to cry, to scream, to do anything . . . but she knew she couldn't.

"I remember the way you came into my cabin practically emitting sex from your skin. You wanted to feel pleasure so badly that you would risk anything to achieve your release." Emma pushed Hook again, but he turned the tables and held Emma against the wall of his cabin. "I still think of the way you moaned as I hit that sweet spot inside of you, your head thrown back in pleasure. You craved it, love." Emma squirmed away from his touch, but Hook was relentless in making her feel something.

"You bastard." Hook chuckled as a dark grin passed over his lips, rolling his hips against hers. Emma stopped struggling for a moment and barely responded to the intimate action, her hips rubbing slightly against Hook's. Oh, crap. She was giving in to it.

"Now, you can't tell me that I didn't give you amazing sex. You said it yourself, dear. And if you so desire, I'll give it to you. You are the object of my desire, my affection, and my love. Just tell me one thing . . . do you love him? Love him enough to spend your life with?" Emma took a shuddering breath and trained her gaze on anything by Hook and his piercing blue eyes. She couldn't quite express what she felt in that moment, too dazed by Hook's proximity of certain body parts to her own. He wasn't quite hard, but Emma just knew he would be.

"Do you still love Milah?" Never a straight answer from Miss Swan, he thought. He knew what game she wanted to play, the wickedest game of all, and he loved it. The cat-and-mouse chase of emotions and true desires really thrilled Hook, making him slowly fall more in love with Emma. Emma wanted Hook to admit what he felt, other than the urge to get inside her pants again. She forced Hook to realize it more and more that maybe Killian Jones wasn't quite dead.

"Yes, in a way. I'll always hold a place in my heart for her, but . . ." Emma touched his shoulder softly, running her slender fingers down the expanse of his arm with a ghost touch.

"But what?"

"Something new and foreign has taken over my heart entirely. The presence of someone in my heart. Laughter like honey, a smile that will make a man weak in his knees. So magical and enchanting that there can only be one of her. Long blonde hair and a heart of the purest gold, she will steal a man's heart from the moment he meets her. A strong spirit but a delicate heart make her irresistible to anyone. She can make anyone feel better in an instant, and it's too much of a challenge not to love her. Although love has been all too rare in her life, she manages to love with mind, body, and soul. Some call her the Savior, but, more importantly, she's my savior. And I think she needs reminding on how much a certain pirate loves everything about her." Enter Killian Jones, the man Emma Swan fell for when they met.

Tears welled in Emma's eyes and poured down her cheeks gently as she laced her hands around Hook's neck and kissed him. He tasted the salty tears on her lips and kissed Emma with a fervor unbeknownst to the pair. The kiss grew heated, Hook's hands roaming up and down Emma's body greedily as he moved against her. His lips managed to find themselves at her pulse point and sucked hard but not enough to really bruise. Maybe a small hickey in the morning. Emma rested her chin on his shoulder and allowed his mouth to run the expanse of her neck. Emma shuddered when he nipped on her collarbone, muttering unintelligible phrasing lauding her beauty, stomach alive with anxious butterflies. Emma suddenly fisted her hand in Hook's hair and dragged his head up to meet her lips, eager for the taste of him as she slipped her tongue inside his mouth. He drove her crazy. So crazily insane she couldn't think for a long while. Emma embraced the warm sensation of Hook's tongue in her mouth and imagined all the other wonderful things she could do with it.

Remembering how she skipped straight to the sex with him in Neverland, she felt guilty about ignoring the buildup of the tension. She just needed a release and an easy way to rid herself of the curiosity. But she realized moments ago that Hook wasn't really all talk (or all cock). There was a truly passionate loving man underneath his innuendo-laden comments, viciously handsome smirks, and lethally predatory gazes. Emma's hand sank lower until it stopped at the evident bulge in Hook's pants, grabbing him almost forcefully. Hook growled, enjoying the sensational highs coursing through his body. Emma Swan, damn siren, made him feel things he hadn't in a long time.

"Do you want this, love?" Emma moaned, response enough for a yes. "Then what the bloody hell is stopping you?" Emma looked up at Hook from underneath her lashes and smirked.

"Absolutely nothing." Hook growled and captured Emma's lips again, hands fondling her ass cheeks softly as he ground himself on Emma's pelvis. Oh, damn it, did she love the way his murmured her name in a blissful haze into the crook of her neck? As much as Hook insinuated the faster pace of their predestined love encounter, Emma couldn't do much at this point and knew she could come back if ever she should need a night of passion, not lust. Emma bucked her hips into his, a nonverbal signal to give her more and lowered her inhibitions of what repercussions may come.

Hook picked Emma up and she wrapped her legs around his waist while he carried her to his bed. Gently, he placed Emma down, admiring her lithe form on his mattress. Without further need for approval, Emma reached for a button on Hook's shirt and undid the rest while slowly pulling him closer on top of her body. Candles on either side of the bed illuminated the space before them, just enough light to see the other while maintaining intimacy. Emma finally examined Hook's toned chest and abdominal muscles in detail, running her hands up and down the center of his body and tickling his chest hair.

"Emma," Killian laughed heartily and squirmed away from Emma's tickles, but she enjoyed his struggle too much to stop and began laughing with him. Always seeking some petty revenge, Hook trailed his fingers over Emma's sides, knowing she would react to that. Sure enough. Emma giggled and tried to move away, but Hook kept her pinned under his weight, smiling giddily at Emma. Both Emma and Hook hadn't felt so lighthearted in years and embraced the childish experience they had shared. Hook covered Emma's face with light pecks to which Emma responded with a sugary sweet smile and the removal of Hook's open shirt.

"Did you enjoy that, Em?" Emma couldn't stop laughing, feeling seventeen again . . .

Seventeen.

He called her "Em."

Damn it.

No, that wouldn't cross her mind. Not tonight. No way in Hell would she be dumb enough to make a mistake like that again, nor would guilt herself afterwards if something happen. Emma froze momentarily, her mind tracing back images of herself with . . . him on the hotel bedspread in Portland.

"_Twenty minutes till housekeeping . . ."_

"Emma, are you okay?" She couldn't look at him without feeling guilty and insecure. Emma pursed her lips together tightly and squinted to try and block any more images haunting her again.

"Make me forget," she blurted out unintentionally. She didn't mean to say that at all, but she couldn't take it back anyhow. Hook looked confused and stared at Emma quizzically for a moment when a light bulb switched off in his brain. She was thinking of that bastard who broke her heart. Bae . . . or Neal.

"Are you sure you want—"Emma cut him off by placing her index finger over his lips. Emma couldn't face Neal again, knowing what she was about to do could ruin every truce they agreed on, but she didn't mind. Neal could hate her for having sex with Hook, but he couldn't hate her for listening to her heart and her guts, something he taught her long ago. Emma wanted no more sneaking around her feelings and lying to not only the town but more importantly herself.

"_If there's one thing I know about you, it's that you don't stop until you find what you're looking for."_

"Just do something, Hook. Anything. I need to forget . . . well, I guess you know what. I don't want to think about that anymore, so that's why I'm asking you to do this. You're the only person I know who will let me feel. I want to lose myself in this. In you. Please. Hook." She punctuated his name to emphasize her point and he stared calmly into her eyes while gently stroking her hair.

"As my lady commands, who am I to deny a woman's pleasure?" Hook grabbed Emma's hair and pulled her face into his for a hungry kiss, nothing slow about it like the first. This is what Emma wanted. To forget him. And forget that bastard she would.

"Take your clothes off, Emma." She said nothing and crawled out from under Hook to begin the process. Hook leaned on one elbow and lay on his side watching Emma slowly trace the thin shirt she wore up her stomach, revealing the taut muscles underneath. Next to go were her jeans. Emma popped the button and all too slowly dragged the garment down her body, deliberately facing backwards as to give Hook a show of her ass he so loved.

Emma knew what she was doing and how wrong it was to be having sex with Captain Hook, but she didn't care. She had no reason to care. If a princess and a shepherd can find true love, so should a pirate and a princess. Emma knew the man was dangerous. He challenged her, excited her, and made her assess herself constantly and loved every second of it. No matter how much convincing her mother and father and friends tried, Emma always came running for him like a drug. He seeped into her skin from the moment they met and now she was hooked (quite literally).

Making quick work of her bra and lacy thong, she slowly revealed her naked form to the pirate lying on the bed, eager to claim his treasure. Ruffling her blonde curls, she crawled back on the bed over Hook and kissed him hard. Hook unexpectedly flipped Emma over so that he now controlled her, ready to make her forget all about the man she knew before.

"Bloody temptress. You want me to make you forget all about him?" Emma nodded with a moan as his good hand trailed along her curves. "Good, because I sure will. Give me your hands." Emma obeyed and placed her hands in front of her body. Hook lifted them up towards the headboard and pinned her wrists to the mattress with his hook. Using a thin piece of rope, Hook tied Emma's hands to the headboard with a practiced ease.

"You see, love. This makes the sensations heighten even more. By limiting one of your senses, you become aware of everything else in your body. And since you're a naughty little girl who can't keep her hands to herself many a time, I decided it would be most torturously pleasant to take away that ability." Retrieving her underwear from the floor, he noticed the sweet scent of her and evident wetness. Inhaling and placing the underwear in his mouth for a moment to preview her taste, he placed the black panties in a drawer near his desk to remind himself of her in all her sweet wet glory.

Literally, that was the hottest thing Emma had ever seen.

"Mmmm, do you even know how good you taste, my dear? I think I may want a little more from you, though. This pirate has a ravenous appetite for beautiful women such as yourself. Do you have anything to offer me?" Emma arched her back off the bed and moaned, signaling that she wanted him to taste her. "So, she must be hot and wet for me already?" Hook took a precarious lick at her core and could nearly suffocate in her scorching heat. "She speaks true. I'm glad you are because you're going to give me a good fill of your precious gift." His tongue darted out to flick her clit, Emma's body wracking in a shudder of ecstasy. With every changing angle of Hook's tongue, Emma wanted to hold his head in the spot where she felt pleasure most but was limited by the damn restraints. Hook could feel her walls begin to flutter with the stirrings of a powerful orgasm en route shortly.

"That's it, love. Come on. Lose yourself in the pleasure. I need you to come now because when you do, I'll be sure to lick you clean and savor every last drop of your sweetness. Come now, sweetheart, don't hold back. Let go for me." And that broke her. Emma came hard and Hook fulfilled his promise of savoring every last bit of fluids she offered him.

"Untie me," Emma ordered in a breathless husky whisper barely audible to Hook's ears.

"I'm not done with you yet. Although you did release yourself, I'll make you do so again. Your pirate wants one more thing out of his siren helplessly tied up on his bed. Here's to making you forget, my love." Hook spread Emma's legs and aligned his member with her opening and slowly pushed himself inside the tight sheath. Emma embraced the slight burn as he entered her. Hook was big but nothing she couldn't handle, or so she hoped. When Hook finally reached her walls, he pulled out and slammed back into Emma, her hips arching off the bed, mouth open in a silent blissful cry. Hook set the pace of his hips forceful but nothing too brutal, unless Emma asked.

"Look at me, Emma." She did, staring into his glassy blue eyes tainted a faint gray with lust. Emma's green gaze fell victim to the glaze evident of intimacy and panted heavily, feeling a second orgasm bubbling inside her. Emma needed more in order to make herself truly forget him, so she straightforwardly asked, taking a chance.

"Take me, Hook. Do it." His cue to pick up the pace, he supposed. His thrusts moved a bit faster but nonetheless heavy against Emma's tight walls. The dance of many ages had risen once again, the couple performing like second nature. Hook had captured Emma with his charms, successfully seduced her not once, twice, but three times into his bed and into his heart, and not to mention the way he stared. Emma could read his eyes and know what he was thinking, and in the heat of pleasure, Emma could have sworn she saw a glimpse of . . . love.

"I l—"She stopped herself before she made a reckless decision and ruined everything.

"You what?"

"Nothing. Just fuck me, Hook." That made Hook halt his thrusts inside Emma. He flipped her on her hands and knees without pulling out, making her feel every inch of his dick inside her.

"If a fuck is what you want . . ." Hook slammed into her over and over, nearly balls-deep inside her. Emma couldn't see Hook, but she knew he was loving the moans he elicited from her mouth each time he thrust inside her.

"Oh Christ, Hook!" Hook toyed with her clit with his hook while his hand roamed her breast and tweaked her nipples to a peak. Stimulating three erogenous zones of her body was a sure-fire recipe for a climax all too soon. Emma moaned his name again and again, seducing Hook all over again with the sound of Emma screaming his name in pleasure.

"Good girl. Just like that." The bastard loved it. Well, his ego just went up about one hundred points now that he had Emma Swan tied to his bed writhing in pure bliss. Cocky, but what else did she expect from him?

She was so close she could taste the release on the tip of her tongue. So close yet so far. Just a few more thrusts, a few more nipple pinches and clit flicks and she would be done for, but little did she realize how close Hook was to spilling himself inside her. He panted above while maintaining his domineering position over Emma, almost submitting to her beautiful body but couldn't. Not yet.

"I bet it feels great having a fuck with Captain Hook, doesn't it, love? Was it all you expected?" Emma could barely breathe or speak but answered Hook as best as possible, rocking her hips in time to the invisible music with his.

"And then some. Just let me come, Hook."

"What's holding you back, sweet girl? Let yourself submit to this. You want to feel this. And this time, it's my cock inside you, not his. You've always wanted this, love. So do it. Come. Right now." Hook thrust, pounding into Emma with abandon.

Once . . .

Twice . . .

"I love you, Killian!"

Release.

Heavy breathing.

Heart rates escalated.

Silence.

Suddenly, the candle burned out and all that remained were pale shadows in the moonlight and the bodies of two broken souls who lit the flames of desire, passion, and seduction. Love. . . .

Then lay them to rest. 

* * *

Okay, wow! Longest one-shot I've written and probably the heaviest. Hope you all enjoyed! :) Reviews and prompts for future fics are always lovely!

- Ashley Marie -


End file.
